


Snowstorm

by FloralForest



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, but thought might as well put it here too, posted this on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralForest/pseuds/FloralForest
Summary: After getting themselves snowed in on Twist Mountain, Cheren and Touko share cheap snacks and talk about life.





	

To say that the two were huddled together would be an understatement. They clung to each other, their arms wrapped around the other so tight one might wonder if this was a contest of strength. It was Cheren who initiated it,his hatred of the cold driving him past any awkwardness and as close to his friend as he could get in a desperate attempt for warmth. Touko thought this was a huge overreaction and thought a side hug would have sufficed, but she mirrored the action out of solidarity.

“Isn’t the fire supposed to be, oh I don’t know, be warm?” Touko said bitterly as she shivered.

“It just started. Give it some time.” Cheren responded through clattering teeth. Though he spoke as if he had all of the confidence in the world of it, he still poked the fire from time to time as if he expected a reaction.

The two trainers, so close that they could feel the others heart beat, trembled under the heavy quilt that covered them both. It was their own fault, really. They were well aware of the cold front that was quickly moving in on Twist Mountain. However, they were stubborn and impulsive and immortal in their minds. They were teenagers and they thought they could survive a little cold. They thought a battle in the middle of it all would be more fun. This is what left them trapped in the caves. The snow outside blocked all means of escape for both the trainers and their pokemon. So, regretfully, they set up camp and decided upon waiting out the storm.

Minutes passed as they watched the fire in silence, both anxiously waiting for their trembling to stop and warmth to flood their bodies. From time to time one of them would glance around, checking to make sure no wild pokemon were approaching.

After what seemed to be hours, the fire seemed to take effect and Cheren was warm enough to dare to exit the quilt momentarily to retrieve his bag.

“Got any snacks in there?” Touko asked as she contemplated reaching for it. It would have been funny, but it also would have exposed her bare fingers to the unforgiving cold. It was warmer, yes, but not warm enough for that. To think she had to be in a situation where she couldn’t even mess with her best friend was just sad.

“Yeah. Some pretzels, a bit of trail mix, granola bars…” Cheren was back in the comfort of the quilt now, rummaging through his bag in hopes of finding something a little more filling than what he found discounted in the health food isle.

“Sure you don’t have any pot roasts?”

“Fresh out, unfortunately, but I can speak to my manager and check when the next shipment will come in.”

“I can’t believe how terrible the service here is. This is the last time I’ll set foot in this establishment.” Touko began to chuckle, delighted with the scene that they had come up with. It cured the boredom, that was for sure.

“Perhaps I can make it up to you with this chilled bottle of water?” Cheren displayed the half empty plastic bottle in the way a fancy waiter might, resting it on his arm. “It’s a very good year.”

Unable to come up with a proper response, Touko simply laughed.

Content that he had won whatever silly contest they were having, Cheren put the water away and offered a granola bar to the brunette. She took it and he opted for the trail mix.

“I swear, being a pokemon trainer is like the best diet plan ever.” Touko pulled at the wrapping, careful not to let the motions cause the quilt to slide off of her shoulder.

“It’s on par with being a college student, I think. The difference being the important issues. Instead of ignoring homework, we ignore the weather. If common sense were a class, we would be failing.” Cheren picked through the trail mix, hoping that he hadn’t eaten all of the chocolate already.

“Hey, I just thought of something.” Touko said as she chewed the stale granola. “We’re trapped on a mountain.”

“Your skills of observation amaze me.”

Touko swallowed. “Hey, hear me out. It happens all the time in movies. The characters get trapped in some bad situation and they complain but then they end up talking about their feelings and end up better because of it. This is our chance, Cheren, we’re the characters. Come on, tell me, what sorta pent up angst do you have?”

“I’m going to have to question the sincerity of this heart to heart. Plus, you can’t just ask me that and expect me to have an answer ready. Even the movies have some build up.” Cheren rolled his eyes, making sure his friend saw just how much he didn’t wish to participate.

Touko expected him to react like this. He never was comfortable when it came to talking about his feelings. Still, it was worth a shot. “Fine, I’ll start. Let’s see here…”

A few moments passed as the brunette tried to think of something to say. Cheren seemed pleased with this turnout as he smirked before downing a handful of mixed nuts.

Touko groaned. “You know, it’s no fun when you’re right all the time.”

“Who am I if I’m not right all the time? Why, Touko, I think we’ve had a breakthrough.” Cheren said sarcastically before eating another handful of the trail mix.

“Fine, we can skip the dramatic movie moment and eat our stale snacks in the cold.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Touko let out an annoyed huff to which Cheren retorted with a scoff, but soon enough the two were back on good terms. They finished off the snacks, which they found were not made better by combining them, and told stories in front of the campfire. Touko suggested it, of course. If she couldn’t have her movie moment feelings jam then she was at least going to tell some spooky stories.

“He thought he had fallen asleep in the mess he had made, but woke up in his bed. He ran down the stairs only to find that the disorder he had created last night was gone. Everything was back to normal, as if it never happened. He fell to the floor and screamed.” Touko continued her story with her best spooky voice.

“So, if I’m interpreting this correctly, he was the ghost all along?” Cheren mused.

“Bingo. I know it’s not the scariest story, but it’s the only one I can think of.”

“I think it’s pretty scary.”

“Really? What’s scary about it? I mean the house does everything for him. It’s perfect.”

“That’s the scary part. He can’t control his own life. No matter what he does, it doesn’t matter. In the end, it all goes back to the way it was before.” Cheren said with certainty, as he expected Touko to mock his theory. Instead, she was silent. He was confused. Where were the playful taunts? Had he said something wrong? Before he could question it, Touko spoke.

“Do you think that’ll happen to me?” Her voice was quiet.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… What if I nothing I do matters in the end?”

“Don’t worry too much about it. It’s just the story getting to you. Good stories always have a way of making you think at the end.” Cheren replied.

“Yeah. I guess…” Touko trailed off before chuckling. “Hey, looks like we’re having our movie moment after all.”

“I’m writing my acceptance speech already.” Cheren snickered, glad that the tension was gone.

“Spoiler alert, here comes the part where you admit you’re half alien.”

“Why do I have to be the alien?”

“Duh, because you’re Mr. Perfect. It’s not human.”

“If I’m so perfect, then why do I lose to you all the time? Maybe you’re the alien, sent here to crush the dreams of every trainer in your way.” It was meant as a joke, and said as such, but Cheren soon realized his Freudian slip.

Even if she didn’t understand what a Freudian slip was, Touko still caught on to it. “I’m not ruining your dreams, am I?”

“Hmm, yeah just a little.”

Touko bit her lip. Great, now she felt bad.

“But expecting to win every battle is a pretty unrealistic dream. So don’t put too much thought into it. You’re better than I am, and that’s all there is to it.” Try as he might he couldn’t mask the frustration in his voice.

“Cheren.” Touko tried to speak up.

“I know how this sounds, but really, it’s fine. You don’t need to give me a pep talk or anything.”

“Cheren, just listen to me.”

“I don’t need you to tell me I’m doing fine on my own. I know you, Touko, I know you want to tell me that I’m great the way I am and that I might beat you one of these days but I’m really not in the mood to listen to that.”

“Cheren, I’m scared.”

The boy shut up and looked at his friend. She was hugging her legs, not even caring that the quilt had fallen off of her shoulder. “I’m too scared to lose. That’s the only reason I’m winning.”

“I’m sure skill has something to do with it.” Cheren tugged at his sleeves uncomfortably.

“No it doesn’t. I spend days training. I waste money on items that I don’t know if I’ll ever need. I’ve bought so many rare candies that I’m relying on you as a source of food. You’re doing fine as a trainer. So stop comparing yourself to me, you nerd. And don’t tell me not to give you pep talks. I’ll always be there for you.”

“What are you so scared of?”

“Team Plasma. I know they don’t seem too bad, but I’ve got a bad feeling in my gut. Their leader, the guy I’ve told you about before…”

“The guy with Christmas tree hair?”

“That’s the one. He’s serious about this. And I keep running into him. It might sound dumb, but I’m afraid of losing to him. It’s like if I do this bad thing will happen. It’s not like other battles. I don’t know. Do you think I’m just losing it?”

“I think the next time he shows up you should call me so I can kick his ass. Touko, these Team Plasma freaks are a serious threat. It’s normal of you to be afraid. Spending all of your money on rare candies isn’t that healthy, though. As for the rest, I don’t think I can be the judge of that. I don’t know if you losing will be bad or not. You’ll have to find out for yourself.”

“Ugh, I knew your answer would be something like that. Never a yes or no, has to be some complicated self journey.” The brunette smiled, grateful that Cheren had taken her seriously. Anyone else would have been confused by her moment of weakness. They might have even tried to laugh it off. It was times like this that she appreciated the boy’s frankness. Touko put the quilt back on her shoulder and relaxed.

“If i’m stuck in a mountain, I might as well be a wise man.” Cheren quipped.

“Thanks for letting me rant. I appreciate it.”

“Any time.”

“And who knows? Maybe you will win next time.”

“Hey, I thought I told you I didn’t want to hear any of that.” Cheren smiled as Touko shoved him playfully.

Suddenly, a ring. The two answered their c-gears, surprised that they even had service. Bianca’s happy face lit up their screens.

“There you are! I was trying to get a hold of you two forever! I heard you went to Twist Mountain and then the snow storm struck. I was so worried!” The blonde sighed in relief and moved so that the screen displayed the weather monitor behind her. “But look! It says the storm is dying down!”

“How long until it’s over? I don’t want to be stuck in these caves any longer than I have to be.” Cheren asked, silently wishing for some miraculous answer that could get him off of the uncomfortable cave ground immediately.

“Wait, you’re in the caves in Twist Mountain? I thought you were just nearby! Well, um… according to the headline a few minutes ago… it’ll take a couple of hours.” Bianca replied, knowing all too well that her friends wouldn’t be too fond of the answer.

Touko groaned.

“Hang in there until then, okay?” Bianca smiled as she tried to cheer them on. “I don’t know how rough the caves are, but do your best!”

“Hey, when the storm is over can you bring food? Not granola, I mean chocolate bars and soda. I need a feast after a day like this.” Touko, back to her upbeat self, grinned.

“Sure! Cheren, do you want anything?”

“As long as it’s not mixed nuts, i’ll eat it.” He replied.

The cave echoed with laughter.


End file.
